Ib fanfiction
by NekoProGamer
Summary: Chihiro y Tora son dos jovenes que van a una galería por un trabajo escolar. Sin embargo, aún no saben que ocurrirá en esa misteriosa galería... Mi primer fic. Espero que guste
1. Capítulo 1: La galería maldita

**Capítulo 1: La galería maldita**

**Narración en tercera persona:**

Una tarde, bajo un cielo gris, una pareja de estudiantes, Chihiro y Tora, fueron a una galería de arte. Debían hacer un trabajo sobre uno de los cuadros del famoso artista Weiss Guertena.

- ¿Te acordaste de traer todo? - preguntó la rubia.

- Sí... Mira, ya llegamos.

La chica entró corriendo y dió unos saltitos de emoción:

- ¡Estamos en una galería! ¡Me encanta! ¡Y la música que se oye es preciosa!

- En fin... ¿Por dónde empezamos? - dijo el joven de cabello negro con reflejos anaranjados mientras jugueteaba con un bolígrafo.

- Cojamos algunos panfletos. Seguro que contienen información. ¡Y cual...!

- ¡...quier información es valiosa! Lo sé... - completó Tora.

Después de cojer los panfletos, los chicos fueron dando vueltas por toda la galería.

- Ah... Podríamos hacer el trabajo de "_El colgado_"... O de "_El abismo de las profundidades_"... O de...

- O de ese gigantesco cuadro... - dijo él señalando una enorme pintura.

- Se llama, er... - Chihiro leyó su placa - "_Mundo Fabricado_".

Entonces parpadearon las luces.

- ¿Aaah...?

- Habrá sido un fallo técnico. - dijo Tora.

- La música se fué también... - suspiró Chihiro.

Fueron andando por la galería pero no había nadie.

- Bajemos a recepción. - dijo Chihiro.

Y así hicieron, pero el recepcionista también había desaparecido.

Las luces se apagaron completamente.

- La puerta principal... - Tora forcejeó la puerta pero no consiguió abrirla - No... Está cerrada...

- Tora... Puede que sea una estupidez, pero... ¿Y si volvemos a dónde el cuadro de "_Mundo Fabricado_"? - sugirió Chihiro - Al fin y al cabo allí es dónde empezó todo esto. Después de leer su nombre...

- Está bien... Al fin y al cabo, no podemos ir a otro lugar... - suspiró.

Una vez allí, se fijaron en que un líquido azul chorreaba detrás del marco.

- Es una nota...

"_Venid para abajo, chicos, y os enseñaré un lugar secreto."_

De repente, en el suelo aparecieron unas letras escritas con pintura roja (o eso suponían que era).

"V

E

N

I

D"

- T-Tora... Tengo miedo... - Chihiró se abrazó a él, y éste le correspondió el abrazo. En el fondo él también estaba asustado.

- Dice que vayamos para abajo... Deberíamos ir al primer piso.

- ¿Deberíamos...? - preguntó atemorizada ella, que seguía aferrada a Tora.

Volvieron a la recepción, pero nada había cambiado.

- Miremos por allí...

Llegaron a la sala dónde se encontraba _"El abismo de las profundidades"_.

- El cuadro... está extraño... - dijo Chihiro.

Tora se acercó, y rápidamente el cuadro lo engulló.

- ¡T-Tora!

Instintivamente Chihiro se acercó al cuadro, y éste la engulló también.


	2. Capítulo 2: Dos rosas, un destino

**Capítulo 2: Dos rosas, un destino**

**Narra Chihiro:**

Desperté en un lugar de color azul oscuro.

Me dolía todo, pero sentía que podía andar. Me levante, y me dí cuenta de que había caído encima de Tora, que parecía inconsciente.

- ¡Uooops...! ¿T-Tora? - intenté despertarle... sin mucho éxito.

Me volteé, y ví dos cuadros: a mi derecha; un cuadro azul, y a mi izquierda; un cuadro rojo. Además, había dos pasillos a cada lado.

- Prefiero el color azul... - suspiré, y me dirigí al pasillo derecho.

En las paredes había escrito en rojo varias veces:

"VEN"

Seguí caminando hasta que, al final del pasillo, ví un jarrón con dos rosas. Me acerqué.

- Son hermosas...

Una era blanca; parecía un poco marchitada. La otra era naranja, tan sólo le quedaba un pétalo.

Instintivamente, las cogí, pero al rozar la rosa blanca, un estremecimiento recorrió mi cuerpo.

El jarrón se movió, dejando paso a una puerta metálica.

Entré. Enfrente de mi había una mujer sonriente con cabello grisáceo. En el suelo había una llave. La cogí; una llave siempre podía serme útil. En cuanto la guardé el cuadro cambió: ahora la mujer sonreía diabólicamente y su cabello sobresalía del cuadro.

- ¡Waaaagh...! - me fuí corriendo de esa maldita habitación, no sin antes leer una nota que (para mi desgrácia) estaba al lado derecho del cuadro:

"Cuando la rosa se marchite,

tú también te marchitarás."

Ya fuera de esa habitación, vi otra nota cerca del jarrón dónde previamente estaban las rosas.

"Tú y la rosa estáis unificadas.

Conoce el peso de tu própia vida."

Entonces me puse a pensar: cuando toqué la rosa blanca, noté como una fuerza dentro de mi. ¿Quería decir que esa rosa y yo ahora estabamos unificadas? Y si la rosa blanca era mi vida, entonces la rosa naranja... ¿¡Era la vida de Tora!? ¡Y tan sólo le quedaba un pétalo...!

Miré de nuevo el jarrón; apenas le quedaba agua... pero decidí probar: puse la rosa naranja y de ésta salieron unos destellos. La flor volvía a tener todos sus pétalos, pero el jarrón se había quedado sin agua.

Decidí entonces volver con Tora.


	3. Capítulo 3: La sra hormiga

**Capítulo 3: La sra. hormiga**

**Narra Chihiro:**

Cuando llegué, vi a Tora sentado con la espalda apoyada en la pared, sobándose la cabeza.

Me miró.

- ¿Estás bien? - le pregunté.

- Eso creo... ¿Dónde estamos? - él se levantó rápidamente. - ¿¡Qué es este lugar!?

- Yo tampoco lo sé... - suspiré - pero estas rosas... debemos protegerlas. Literalmente de ello dependen nuestras vidas.

Le dí la rosa naranja y yo me quedé la blanca.

Decidí explicarle todo lo que había pasado desde que llegamos aquí.

- Y ahora... ¿que deberíamos hacer? - pregunté.

- Hm... - Tora se quedó pensativo unos segundos. - ¿Estás segura de que no hay ninguna salida por ese pasillo?

- No hay ninguna. - afirmé. - Pero encontré esto...

Le enseñé la llave que cogí en ese cuarto.

- Vayamos por el otro pasillo. - dije un poco insegura.

- Bien. - dijo él.

Llegamos al final del otro pasillo; había un cuadro y una puerta, que estaba cerrada, así que usamos la llave y abrió.

La sala cambió de color; ya no era azul, sinó verde.

**Narra Tora:**

Empezamos a andar por la sala pero de repente se oyó un crujido bajo mi pie. Levanté y vi que era una hormiga.

- "¡Auch! ¿¡Se puede saber qué haces!? ¿¡Es que acaso no miras por dónde vas!?" - se puso a gritar.

Chihiro y yo nos miramos por unos segundos con cara de "¿¡Una hormiga que habla!?", pero entonces ella se agachó y dijo:

- Sra. hormiga, sentimos mucho lo que ha pasado... Si podemos hacer algo para que nos disculpe...

-"Pues... ahora que lo dices..." - se puso a pensar. - "Hace tiempo que no veo mi cuadro. Me gustaría mucho volver a verlo, pero está un poco lejos..."

- O.K. Iré a traerle su cuadro. - dije. - Al fin y al cabo... fuí yo quién le pisó.

- Bueno... - suspiró Chihiro. - yo iré a investigar por allá. - señaló otro pasillo.

Ella se marchó, y yo me dirigí al pasillo, el qual tenía una columna en medio... con una nota:

"Cuidado con los bordes."

Decidí hacer caso y empecé a andar justo por la mitad del camino cuando... un brazo negro salió de la pared derecha e intentó atraparme.

Intenté calmarme pero, maldita sea, ¡es muy difícil calmarse cuando estás en una situación como ésta!

Volví a andar de nuevo y a los pocos pasos salió otro brazo, pero del lado opuesto. Esta vez no me sobresalté tanto.

Seguí y esta vez salieron dos brazos a la vez en cada lado de la pared.

Me estremecí, mierda, casi me rozaban...

Un último brazo apareció enfrente de mi, ésta vez golpeándome y tirándome al suelo.

Me levanté y miré mi rosa. Tal y como dijo Chihiro, la rosa era mi própia vida, porque con el golpe del brazo, ya había perdido unos pocos pétalos.

Ya está, ahí estaba el cuadro de la hormiga y... una puerta a su lado. Cerrada.

Cogí el cuadro y volví, procurando no tocar los brazos que se movían cómo si estuvieran saludando.

- Hola, hola... - les dije sarcásticamente y llegué junto con la hormiga.

- "Oh, ése es mi cuadro. Sigue siendo tan genial cómo lo recuerdo."

- (¿¡Y nada más!? ¿¡Eso es todo!?) - pensé. - Está bien, lo devolv...

- ¡No, espera! - Chihiro me paró. Acababa de llegar también. Me apartó un poco de la hormiga. - Creo que podemos usar el cuadro. Sígueme.

Yo la seguí por el pasillo que usó ella antes. Habían unos cuadros de la metamorfósis de una mariposa y una puerta.

Entramos y lo único que había... era un agujero enorme en el suelo.


	4. Capítulo 4: Estatua sin cabeza

**¡Hola! Bueno pues... U.U siento si tardo en subir... ¡es que no me entero con esto! Jaja aprenderé pues :P**

**Minpha Maii-desu: No te preocupes por eso, los primeros capítulos serán parecidos al juego... pero... _tehee~_ no diré nada!**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**Capítulo 4: Estatua sin cabeza**

**Narra Chihiro:**

- Creo... que si colocamos el cuadro en horizontal, nos servirá de puente, por así decirlo. - expliqué.

Tora obedeció y, tal y como sospechaba, el cuadro encajaba perfectamente.

- ¿Aguantará nuestro peso? - preguntó Tora.

- Querrás decir que si aguantará TU peso, jajaja... - lo siento, debía hacerlo.

- Ja, ja... Venga, las damas primero... - dijo él haciendome una pequeña reverencia.

Yo pasé y el cuadro se resquebrajó.

- ¿Que aguantaría el peso de QUIÉN? - dijo con tono irónico y me miró.

Lo increíble fue cuando él cruzó, y el cuadro se limitó a crujir.

De nuevo Tora me miró y rió por lo bajo.

- Ya, O.K, ¿podemos continuar? - dije algo roja.

- Jeje, de acuerdo...

Abrimos la puerta y giramos a la izquierda, que era el único camino, y nos encontramos con una llave en el suelo... y una estatua sin cabeza enfrente.

- Es una de las estatuas de la obra de "La muerte del individuo"...

- Um... Esa estatua no nos perseguirá en cuánto cojamos la llave, ¿verdad? - preguntó Tora sarcástico.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - le miré.

- Hormigas que hablan, brazos que salen de la nada... Una corazonada, diría yo.

- O.K. - le miré. - 3, 2, 1... - cojí la llave rápidamente y empezé a correr junto con Tora, pues la estatua ya nos seguía, y a una gran velocidad.

La estatua me hizo tropezar, y yo casi caí si no fuera por Tora que me cogió de la muñeca y corrimos juntos de nuevo, esta vez cogidos de la mano.

Volvimos a la sala del agujero en el suelo, y, al pasar el cuadro, este se rompió. La estatua se quedó en el otro lado, y nosotros nos marchamos de allí.

Al salir se oyó un leve ruido, al parecer la estatua había caído.

- ...T-Tora... - él me miró. - ¿Para dónde crees... que puede servir ésta llave? - se la dí.

- ...Vi una puerta cerrada en el pasillo de los brazos... No creo que sirva para otra... Sígueme.

Pasamos el pasillo de los brazos, yo pegada a Tora, y abrimos la puerta.

Una nueva sala, amarilla esta vez.


End file.
